


Bubblegum Baby

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Hair Stylist Choi Jongho, Kang Yeosang in Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pornstar Kang Yeosang, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Jongho, an excuse for pink haired yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: Yeosang's been Jongho's client and "bubblegum baby" for years now, but there's just one secret he's been keeping from the hair stylist; he's an amateur pornstar.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 27
Kudos: 456





	Bubblegum Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello again! I'm back and this time with a purely indulgent, smutty fic where Yeosang has pink hair and Jongho calls him his bubblegum baby a lot.
> 
> Just a reminder, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 💛

The tinkling door signals his arrival, Yeosang shyly glancing around the cute, little salon that’s completely empty, letting out a loud gasp when a familiar blonde suddenly pops up from behind the counter.

“Oh, there’s my bubblegum baby.” Jongho teases like he always does, a flirty smile tattooed to his lips as he comes around the counter to hug Yeosang.

“Did you hide under there  _ just _ to scare me?” Yeosang laughs as he hugs him back, subtly inhaling the warm, summery scent of Jongho’s cologne as their bodies press against each other. 

“I’m not trying to scare you, hyung, I’m just doing my job!”

“I know, I know, you big, important salon owner.” 

Yeosang’s used to this. He likes the banter, the careful, innocent flirting. Over time, he’s grown more and more comfortable with this routine he and Jongho have. Jongho’s been his hair stylist for years now and he’s watched the boy go from a newbie working at the local hairdressers to being a master who owns his very own salon. In a way, he’s very proud of Jongho and is also quite attached to him. You start getting pretty used to someone if you see them every six to eight weeks consistently for years on end. And sure, Jongho’s handsome to boot  _ and _ a total flirt and Yeosang would more than like to pursue that, but…

There’s just one big secret he’s kept from Jongho all these years. His job is far from conventional and, even though Jongho has asked before about what he does, he never answers directly because… well… 

He’s a  _ pornstar. _

An amateur pornstar, to be specific. He started this line of work around the time he first started seeing Jongho and… it’s a bit embarrassing, really, but the whole “bubblegum baby” nickname Jongho started because Yeosang wanted pink hair inspired his pornstar name “Bubblegum Bitch.” It’s a miracle Jongho’s never stumbled across him on the internet, but… 

Well, maybe it’s  _ not _ really a miracle because he’s quite sure Jongho doesn’t look up things like hardcore porn. Yes, he’s a grown ass guy who’s as flirty as they come, but… he just exudes this sweetness, this  _ innocence. _ He’s so vanilla it’s stifling. He seems the type that would stay far away from the kinky side of the internet that Yeosang’s on. So, he’s just not really worried about getting caught. 

“Lemme guess.” Jongho points at him after they pull away from each other, grinning. “Pink?”

“And the price is right.” Yeosang jokes along with him, heading over to Jongho’s station, sitting in the familiar chair.

The next few hours go by as they always do. Jongho touches up his roots and tones his hair the signature pink Yeosang’s used to, the conversation kept light and casual, mostly consisting of Jongho gossiping about the clients he’s had since he saw Yeosang last. 

“And I swear, hyung, this guy wanted strawberry red hair and honestly? It looked really good, but his boyfriend was so shocked when he picked him up!” Jongho giggles, finishing shaping Yeosang’s hair to its unique cut. “And I mean, I don’t blame him; going from a mullet to that  _ is _ quite drastic…” He trails off, observing Yeosang for a few moments before he smiles and turns the chair around so Yeosang can see himself in the mirror. “Voilá!” He exclaims happily, Yeosang leaning in, fingers touching at his hair. “How’d I do this time?”

“Perfect, as always.” Yeosang compliments, happy to see the pink all nice and brightened up. His hair has been looking very faded and sad recently and it just doesn’t look cute on camera. “C’mon now, lemme tip you for once.” He practically begs, but as usual, Jongho shakes his head.

“All I need from you is that smile, Yeosangie hyung.”

This absolutely adorable bastard.

“If you say so.” He laughs, unable to help his own smile, Jongho making finger guns at him.

“I  _ do _ say so.”

Paying the usual amount, Yeosang is soon heading out the door, waving goodbye to his favorite hair stylist and promising to return in about two months. He keeps Jongho on his mind for awhile, but not for too long because… well… he’s got  _ work _ to do.

Back home, he attempts makeup like he always does… and ends up butchering the whole process as he always does. But the show must go on, so he makes do and begins checking up on his equipment, making sure everything’s working. Once that whole thing is done, he changes out of his daytime clothes and slips into something far more comfortable, a silky, white robe wrapped around his naked body teasingly.

Soon enough, he’s ready to actually get started, the bathroom being today’s set. It’s a bit funny, really, getting set up for this sort of thing. He’s used to it, of course, but he can’t help a small giggle when he suction cups a bright pink dildo to the shower wall, the phallic object obnoxiously contrasting with the stark white shower. He pulls out his trusty, strawberry lube (oh, that reminds him of what Jongho was saying today) before he turns on the camera, starting recording.

Today, he’s not really in the mood for anything beyond getting off quick and easy, so he does a short striptease for the camera, tauntingly pulling at the strings of his robe until it finally slips off his shoulders and pools at his feet. He giggles to the camera, turning on his heel and smacking his own ass cutely before he enters the tub, getting to his knees in front of the toy.

Wrapping soft lips around the hot pink tip, Yeosang wastes no time and makes a good show of getting the dildo nice and wet, his own slurping and sucking echoing around the bathroom. It’s taken some practice, but he can now easily deepthroat the eight inch toy, knowing the angle he set the camera at is catching everything. While he fake gags on the dildo for added effect, his right hand sneaks down between his thighs, playing with himself as he imagines it’s… well… embarrassingly, he’s imagining the toy is Jongho, but… hey, whatever it takes to get him in the mood. It’s just because he saw the guy earlier that he’s so fixated on it being him.

After sucking off the dildo for a few minutes, he adjusts the camera again before squirting a healthy amount of lube onto it, the scent of sweet strawberry surrounding him as he turns around. His quivering, excited cock jerks when he presses the toy against his asshole, unable to bite back a moan at the sensation.

“Mm,  _ god… _ Want you so bad.” Yeosang whimpers to nobody, back arching and hands gripping at the shower walls for purchase as he starts to sink down on the toy. “Nggh, so,  _ so _ bad…” He continues on, babbling dirty talk to the camera as the dildo goes deeper and deeper, his ass now almost flush against the suction cup. “W-Wow.” He breathes, squirming as he holds the toy deep inside himself for a few moments.

After those few, breathless moments, Yeosang begins to move. A string of swears roll off his tongue as he grinds his hips up and down, up and down, riding the toy as his cock bounces cutely. 

“Nggh!” He moans lewdly, one of his hands coming up to tease his own chest, playing with his nipples as he bounces harder and faster.

Getting lost in the sensation, he forgets about the camera entirely, so wound up and focused on release, a certain hairdresser’s face flashing in his mind. “Mm, mm, mm!” Yeosang tries his best to not moan any particular name, keeping his whining and whimpering neutral. “O-oh my  _ god! _ ” He squeals when he finds that perfect angle, the pink tip now pressing against his prostate with every roll of his hips down.

It doesn’t take much longer for him to come undone, spurts of pearlescent pearls shooting out onto his smooth abdomen, shaking and swearing quietly as he cums. It takes him a few moments to recover before he pulls off of the toy, waddling over to the camera to turn it off.

Damn, he was much quicker than usual, even if he wanted to do something short and sweet. He’s always like that after getting his hair done. Eh. Whatever. He’ll just have to tag this video as a quickie one.

Cleaning himself and the toy up, he’s soon sliding on his pajamas and grabbing his keys, life unfortunately having to go on. So, he goes to grab the mail, figuring he might as well get that over and done with. Sure, he looks like a mess, all flushed and sweaty and still slightly shaky, but it’s not like anyone important is gonna see him. 

Feet dragging and eyes focused on his phone, Yeosang makes his way down to the mailboxes, eyes diverting from the screen to look at the other person checking their mail.

Hm. Muscular and blonde. That seems… Wait… wait a minute, that is  _ very _ famil—

_ Jongho?! _

“Yeosangie hyung?”

He freezes, expression betraying his shock as he blinks at Jongho dumbly. The blonde tilts his head before he smiles happily, stepping up like he wants a hug. No, no, no, don’t come this close, you’ll smell the strawberries and sex, dumbie, don’t do it,  _ please _ don’t!! 

Too late.

“Mm.” Jongho pulls Yeosang into a tight, warm hug, holding him for an agonizing few seconds before he pulls away, hands still on Yeosang’s arms as he grins at him. “Funny seeing you here, my little bubblegum baby!”

Must he be  _ this _ insanely cute when Yeosang is internally freaking the fuck out? 

“Yeah, uh… are you… visiting someone?” 

What a stupid question, Jongho is  _ literally _ checking a mailbox like it’s his own.

“Not quite, hyung, I actually live here.” He giggles and Yeosang nods.

“Ahh… I live here, too. Weird how that works out, huh?”

“I’m surprised I haven’t seen you before!”

Yeah. What a treat. He sees him  _ right _ after having a quick session that involved fantasies about  _ him. _ And speaking of…

“And I’ve never seen you this sweaty before.” Jongho continues jokingly, reaching a hand forward to brush his knuckle along Yeosang’s neck. He holds back a squeak, settling for gawking at the younger. “Didja just get back from working out? You’re pink all over!”

He confirms his words when he pulls back his hand, a mixture of hair dye and sweat shining on his knuckles. Yeosang internally facepalms. This sweet, innocent, pure, kind hearted guy will be the death of him! 

“Y-Yeah, something like that…” Yeosang murmurs.

“Though, who wears makeup to workout? It’s not good for your skin, y’know.”

“What do  _ you _ know about makeup?” Yeosang teases to which Jongho pouts.

“I know a lot, thank you very much. I took a makeup course in school!”

“You did?”

“Mhm!”

Gears start to turn in Yeosang’s head. Jongho not only does hair, but also makeup? And he lives in the same apartment complex? Hmmm…

“So… you can do makeup? Like…  _ good _ makeup?”

“I’d like to think so.” The blonde nods before he looks at him expectantly. “Why?”

“Well…”

This… is such a risky idea. Like. Not only risky, but really,  _ really _ bad. But… at the same time… having someone around to do proper makeup? A win. Having someone who could change his hair between videos? Another win. And having someone who could touch up his makeup as needed? Triple win! Of course, it’d be bad if Jongho ended up having an objection and he lost the cutest hair stylist in the world, but… money talks, right? He could easily pay Jongho and hopefully never reveal what he’s doing hair and makeup for and bam! It’s a perfect plan to bang out better quality and higher quantity videos in a day.

“Well?” Jongho presses sweetly.

“I kinda have a job for you, if you’re up for it?”

“Money’s money, right?” He laughs before his smile widens. “Plus, I’m always willing to help out one of my favorite hyungs.”

Yeosang’s cheeks match his hair and he smacks at Jongho’s shoulder playfully. “Be professional.” He scolds cutely. “Just because I’ll be your boss doesn’t mean you get to slack off!” He teases.

“Right, sorry, boss.” Jongho laughs along with him.

“So, the job. I was thinking… Could you do my hair and makeup for me at my place? Like… not just once, but maybe two or three times a day?”

“What for?”

Yikes! “Uh… I… I record myself a lot and would like to have different looks…”

“Oh, are you a YouTuber?”

“…uh huh, yup, you caught me!”

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Jongho exclaims, eyes starry with wonder. “Of course I’ll help you with your channel! Could I come over and see what your setup is, then?”

“Right now?” Yeosang asks quietly and the blonde nods.

“Yeah! If you don’t mind?”

“Psshh, n-no, of course not, why would I mind?” Yeosang stutters out nervously. 

“Great! Lead the way.”

Forgoing the mail entirely, Yeosang nervously takes Jongho up to his floor, wondering what the hell he's going to do. As long as he can contain Jongho to the living room, it should be fine. There’s nothing  _ too _ crazy in that room… unless… well? No. No way, he must’ve put the box of toys back in his closet… 

It’s too late to do anything about it, though, as he’s already opening the door for Jongho, ushering him inside and tentatively closing the door behind them. Jongho glances around, Yeosang joining him in doing that, praying to any god that’ll listen that nothing is too obviously off.

“Oh, can I just wash my hands real quick, before we get started?” Jongho asks after a few steps in. “Don’t wanna get hair dye on your furniture.” 

“Yeah, the bathroom is the first door on the left.” He murmurs without thinking, his brain soon catching up with his mouth. ”Actually—“

Fuck! Jongho is already there, opening the door and heading to the sink. Yeosang dashes after him in a panic, all of his muscles tensing when he notices Jongho’s head turn, his gaze very obviously focused on the glaringly pink dildo on the shower wall. Thankfully he had put the camera away earlier, but he completely forgot about the toy! 

“Uhh…” Yeosang grips the door frame tightly and gives Jongho a desperate look, a, “please don’t say anything” sort of expression all over his face. 

“Oh…” Jongho mumbles… before he turns to the sink and begins washing his hands.

Dammit!! He definitely noticed, even if he’s not saying anything! At least it’s not  _ super _ obvious that Yeosang does porn… He could just be a little freaky and maybe Jongho’s innocence has been shattered, but it’s not like the blonde is going to assume the actual truth. Finding solace in that thought, Yeosang murmurs, “I’ll be in the living room.” before he dips back out of Jongho’s sight. 

Pacing the floor, he waits for what seems forever before Jongho emerges.

“Hi.” Yeosang whispers awkwardly, waving. 

Jongho waves back cutely before he bites his lip. “I’m kinda thirsty, can I get a drink real quick?”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Yeosang leads him to the kitchen, getting the jug of water out of the fridge as he says, “The glasses are in the left cabinets.” 

Except Jongho goes to the first cabinet he sees, opening the  _ right _ ones instead of the left. Unfortunately for Yeosang, he dumbly keeps cum lube stored in there for easy access, the cabinets just the right temperature and dryness to keep the realistically slick and milky liquid perfect. 

Yeosang whips his head around in time to see Jongho’s jaw drop, his already big eyes absolutely huge at the sight of all the bottles that are clearly labeled, “CUM LUBE” in bright, rainbow lettering. Fuck! He’s so stupid, he should’ve just grabbed the cup himself!! Now what is he going to do?! It’s not like any ole person has cum lube in their kitchen cabinets! Ugh… But Jongho quickly closes the cabinet, going to the left and getting a glass for the water, brushing it off like nothing happened, even if his cheeks are a touch red. Well… okay… he still probably doesn’t assume anything like Yeosang doing porn, so…

Quickly pouring him a drink, Yeosang gives him a strained smile and ushers him back to the living room. They sit down on the couch, as much space between them as possible. It remains silent for a few minutes, Jongho taking sips at his water before he looks over at Yeosang.

“So…” He murmurs as he leans back, gasping when the pillow shifts under his weight before it begins… vibrating?! “O-Oh…” Jongho murmurs as he lifts the pillow with his free hand, revealing a wand vibrator buzzing away underneath.

Heat rushes to Yeosang’s ears, spreading out over his face as he reaches over and snatches the toy up, quickly turning it off and tossing it behind the couch. Jongho puts his glass on the coffee table before he swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down before he clasps his hands, looking like he wants to say something.

Meanwhile, Yeosang is internally freaking the hell out. What is he thinking? He must suspect something. Should he just come out and say it? Ignore it? It doesn’t look like  _ Jongho’s _ going to ignore it anymore… The blonde opens his mouth to speak and Yeosang spills completely.

“I’m sorry I lied!” He squeaks.

Jongho closes his mouth and peers at him curiously for a few moments.

“About what?”

“About being a YouTuber…”

Pursing his pouty lips, Jongho remains silent, letting Yeosang continue.

“I’m… I’m not really a YouTuber, but I do make videos and record myself a lot… and I’m sure you’ve already figured it out, considering all the stupid shit around my apartment, so.. yeah… I’m… I’m a…” He squeezes his eyes shut and whispers, “I’m a pornstar.”

Silence. 

The deafening silence drags on for so long that Yeosang has to crack an eye open, heart sinking when he sees Jongho’s surprised face. Okay. Maybe he  _ didn’t _ guess it and Yeosang just ruined their relationship.

“Is… is that why you always dodge the questions about your job?” Jongho asks when he finally speaks up.

Yeosang nods timidly.

“Y’know…” Jongho trails off for a bit… before he looks at Yeosang seriously. “You didn’t have to hide it from me.”

It’s Yeosang’s turn to be shocked.

“Huh?”

“I’m serious, hyung, I… I know it’s far from conventional, but… I really don't mind.” Jongho assures him, voice like honey as he smiles just as sweetly.

“Really? I always thought you’d think differently of me and… maybe even drop me as a client.” He admits to which Jongho shakes his head.

“Please think more highly of me. I’d like to consider myself a nice guy and an open minded one, too. I’d also consider you more than a client.” He giggles before continuing. “And no, I don’t think any differently of you. I still think you’re great, Yeosangie hyung.”

If he could, he’d be swooning right now. What did he ever do to deserve Jongho? 

“Thank you, Jongho. I think you’re great, too.” Yeosang beams.

They smile at each other for a few moments, Yeosang soon averting his eyes as he laughs. 

“So… you’re still willing to help me?”

“Of course. I’ll have you looking gorgeous and ready for the camera.” Jongho says enthusiastically. “I have tomorrow off, so I could maybe come early afternoon? Especially if I’ve gotta stay for a couple hours, I’ll need to finish my workout in the morning.”

“That definitely works.” Yeosang nods before he tilts his head. “Wait, you wanna stay?”

“Well yeah, it doesn’t make much sense to leave in between. I could just… wait here until you need a touch up or a whole new look.” He gestures to the living room.

It does seem to be the most logical train of thought, but… the thought of Jongho being on the couch while he’s moaning and filling himself up… holy hot damn.

“I could even help with the others?” He offers and Yeosang blinks.

“Others?” He echoes… before he stifles a giggle. “O-Oh no, I… I do it all by myself.” He murmurs with a blush.

“Ahh.” Why did it seem like Jongho just perked up when he heard that? “Okay, well… I’ll see you around noon, hyung.”

With one last hug and their final goodbyes, Yeosang is soon closing the door behind Jongho, resting his forehead against the dark wood as he sighs to himself. What the hell has he gotten himself into?

He doesn’t have to wait long to find out as the next day comes alarmingly fast, time whizzing by. He feels he barely has enough time to prep and shower before there’s a knock at his door, hair and body still damp when he opens it.

“Hey there, bubblegum baby.” Jongho giggles, going for a hug like he always does, not perturbed by the fact that Yeosang’s only in a robe.

Jongho always feels so warm and solid against Yeosang. Honestly, he gives the best hugs. And he knows Jongho isn’t too much for skinship, but he’s a true cuddle bug and Yeosang finds he doesn’t mind that at all. 

“You ready?” Jongho asks as he hauls all his stuff inside his apartment, getting set up at the kitchen island.

“You know it.” Yeosang says as he sits down, Jongho getting right to blow drying and styling his hair. 

The nerves are starting to build up as Jongho moves to his makeup, already asking questions.

“What look are you going for?” He asks after the base makeup is done.

“...slutty?”

“Well… okay, yes, but I mean what colors do you want, silly?”

“Just… black, I guess?” He bites his lip. Holy shit, Jongho is literally asking what kind of look he wants for getting off on camera. “Like… a smokey eye or something?” 

“Smokey eyes aren’t always just black, hyung.” Jongho teases before he shrugs. “But okay, I get it, gotta look mysterious and cool.”

Yeosang can’t help a little snort of amusement. Jongho is unbelievably cute. 

A few, “Yeosangie hyung, please close your eyes properly” and “don’t move, don’t moves” later, a mirror is being held in front of Yeosang and he gasps. Whoa. Jongho worked magic! He’s never looked this good in his life.

“Damn, I’d fuck me.” Yeosang jokes and Jongho grins.

“Glad you like it. Now go and ruin it, hyung.” He giggles a little too innocently, the tips of Yeosang’s ears burning. “I’ll just wait over here.” Jongho proceeds to go over to the couch and sit on it, pulling out his phone to keep himself preoccupied.

Chewing his lip, Yeosang goes to his bedroom, heart racing when he closes the door and sees the camera he set up earlier waiting. He’s never been this nervous to film in his life, but… then again, he’s never had the hottest guy ever just right outside, probably able to hear everything. He tries his best to push that thought to the back of his mind, trying to remain grateful to Jongho for helping instead of being incredibly nervous and turned on.

So, he gets dressed, going for some white lingerie that contrasts with the striking makeup well, his nipples peeking out of the sheer bralette and his already leaking tip sticking out of the lacy panties, the material teasing his aching cock. He can’t help but wonder what Jongho would think of him dressed like this… or what he would think of Yeosang grabbing a six inch, girthy dragon dildo, the bulbous tip leaking cum lube when he squeezes the tube connected to it. He’s always been into monster fucking, so the purchase made sense to him. Jongho would probably flip if his innocent eyes saw such a thing… 

Yeosang turns on the camera before he positions himself seductively in front of it. Dragging the wet tip along his bare inner thighs, he lets out a soft moan, liking the feeling of that, his cock twitching in the panties as he teases himself. Did Jongho hear that? Perhaps not, that was a really quiet moan. But he can’t hold back just because the blonde is right outside… So he ups the ante, free hand coming up to play with his chest, lightly dragging his fingertips across his erect nipples as he presses the dragon dick against his.

“Mmm, w-wow…” He groans, juicy lips parted as he teases himself, the desire deep in his abdomen starting to cascade out to the rest of his body, skin all tingly to the touch. Squeezing the tube again, the dildo lewdly spurts out cum onto his thighs, getting his quivering flesh slick with the lube. “I need you…” Yeosang mewls, spreading his legs and pulling the panties to the side. “Gonna put it in.” He positions the dragon cock just right before he makes it spurt lube again, the cum rolling down the thick shaft, everything nice and slick enough for Yeosang to slide down. “A-Ah.” He breathes, teeth gnawing at his lower lip as he rolls his hips down.

He nearly forgets Jongho’s right outside as he starts riding the toy. It’s stretching him out so good and dammit, he wishes he could moan with abandon, but it’s just too much. It all becomes even  _ more _ too much when he begins to wonder if Jongho’s touching himself, though, eyes rolling back at the thought of his thick fingers wrapped around an even thicker cock, jerking himself off to the sound of Yeosang’s moans. 

He switches positions a couple times, getting different angles as he gets even more wrecked, lost in the pleasure and dirty thoughts, moaning and whining with no regard now, sure Jongho can hear him. 

“Ahh… a-ah, fuck, oh my god, you’re gonna m-make me..!” Yeosang gasps out, sliding all the way down the toy, having it spurt cum deep within him as he trembles and shoots out all over himself, getting the lingerie all dirty. “Ngghh…” He whimpers as he tries to recover, still shaking hard.

Pulling off the toy, he leaks for the camera to see, the cum lube dripping onto the messy toy. It’s a perfect finish for the video, so Yeosang turns the camera off, panting quietly as he flops onto the bed. 

Whew. That was hot. But he’s all sticky now. He quickly wipes himself off with a towel before throwing on his robe, feeling a little daring as he opens the door and shuffles his way out to Jongho. The lingerie is on underneath the silk and his hole is still winking, clearly all flushed with a bit of mascara and eyeliner smudged around his eyes. He looks all fucked out and he knows it; now he just wants to see Jongho’s reaction.

When he spots Jongho, he sees that his cheeks are red, but other than that he’s just looking at his phone, a nonchalant expression on his adorable face. Hm. Maybe he  _ is _ about as innocent as Yeosang thinks. Perhaps he didn’t even get affected? The thought is disappointing to say the least. 

“Round one is complete?” Jongho asks when he spots Yeosang approaching.

“Yup.” He sits down next to Jongho, eyeing him up. “Hope I didn’t disturb you too much.”

“I told you, hyung, it doesn’t bother me at all.”

Hmph. Doesn’t bother him  _ one bit? _

“Good, good.” He points at his face. “Ready to fix this up?”

Jongho gets right to work at fixing his hair and changing his eye makeup. This time, they go for a softer look, Yeosang looking admittedly very sweet and cute. 

“You’re really good at this.” Yeosang compliments as he admires himself.

“I try.” Jongho purrs sweetly, getting out the way so Yeosang can stand again.

When he stands up, though, he gets real close to Jongho, the younger looking a little surprised. The air between them is tense in the best possible way, but… Yeosang leaves it be, backing off and going to his room to film. Even if he could get Jongho in bed, that’s not  _ really _ what he wants from him. And what he really wants, he’ll never get.

He films again and then even a third time, trying to stay calm about Jongho being there each time, doing his best to not moan the boy’s name. Soon enough, Jongho is wiping off all the makeup and instructing him to wash his face, putting his stuff away as Yeosang does that. When he comes back, he’s both relieved and sad to see Jongho hanging by the door. 

“When do you need me to come back?” Jongho asks and Yeosang hums in thought.

“Maybe next week?”

“Okay, you can text me a specific day.”

Yeosang opens the door, letting the blonde shuffle out.

“Bye—“

“Oh, one last thing.” Jongho turns back to Yeosang, the pink haired one tilting his head. “You get pretty sweaty between videos, so I think I’d better start patting you off during your scenes.”

“What do you mean?” Yeosang asks cluelessly.

“While you’re filming, I’ll make sure you’re looking amazing, okay?”

Wait.  _ During _ filming?

“Oh… that’s… really nice of you, Jongho, um… thank you.”

“No problem, my bubblegum baby. See ya.”

With that, he takes off, leaving Yeosang dumbfounded by his words. Is he… really  _ that _ sweet and innocent that he thinks he can just be in the room with Yeosang while he’s… y’know… literally fucking himself?! Whether he is or not, he’s admittedly excited about that. It’s not that Yeosang is an exhibitionist… or… well… maybe it  _ is _ that. Especially for Jongho.

The anticipation builds over the next few days. Over the weekend, Yeosang can hardly take it, texting Jongho and asking him if he can come over on Monday or Tuesday, the blonde promptly responding that Tuesday works. Dammit! Yeosang has to wait a whole day extra, but… he has a feeling it’ll be well worth it.

Tuesday comes and, at noon sharp, so does Jongho. 

“Yeosangie hyung.” Jongho greets, lugging in his stuff. “What look are we going for today?”

Yeosang has been planning this out very carefully. He knows of Jongho’s interests, which includes sports. So, what better way to turn Jongho on than being a cheerleader?

“Something natural, but glamorous.” Yeosang informs him as he takes a seat at the island.

“Natural and glamorous?” Jongho chuckles at that, but he nods. “Okay, I’ll do my best.”

By the time he’s done, Yeosang feels extra ready to do this. Even if he’s a bit nervous, it’s still exciting to think of Jongho watching him and maybe even getting turned on too.

So, Yeosang leads the way to his bedroom, having Jongho sit down in the computer chair as he goes to his closet.

“Do you mind?” He asks and Jongho shakes his head.

“I think I’ll be seeing a lot more than just you changing, hyung.” He reminds him, Yeosang laughing a little.

“True.”

“I’ll close my eyes, though, just to be safe.”

Watching him close his eyes, Yeosang frowns in disappointment before he shrugs and turns around, slipping out of the robe and getting dressed. It’s a sexy black and gold cheerleading outfit, the crop top barely covering his nipples and the skirt definitely not covering his ass. He checks himself in the mirror, making sure it’s all perfect before he says, “Okay, you can look now.”

When Jongho opens his eyes, he feels his cock twinge at the face the blonde is making. His eyes are dragging over Yeosang’s entire body, almost carefully, clearly drinking in the entire sight of him. Jongho bites his lip and his hands fidget slightly, excitement shooting up Yeosang’s spine.

“You look great.” Jongho compliments, his tone a touch shy.

“Thank you.” He purrs cutely before he points to the camera. “Turning this on now.”

Hopefully turning on more than  _ just _ the camera.

With the click of the button, he’s on, quickly going to his bed and sitting on the edge of it. He’s hyper aware of Jongho’s eyes on him, heart slamming around in his rib cage as he pulls out the wand.

Yeosang turns the vibrator on, the toy buzzing at its lowest setting. He starts by running it over his chest, teasing his nipples through the fabric and, for the first time ever, moaning right in front of Jongho. He desperately wants to look over, to watch Jongho’s every reaction to him, but he has to remain professional and pay attention to the camera. So he does, sultry eyes focused ahead as he moans lowly and runs the vibrator over his body. 

Soon enough, the wand is traveling down his exposed belly, now at the elastic of his tented skirt. “Mmm,  _ fuck. _ ” He hisses in pleasure when it finally touches his cock, even if it’s through the skirt. The excitement doubles when he hears Jongho take in a breath, even if it’s so quiet the camera probably didn’t even pick up on it. It encourages him to go further, now full on rubbing the vibrating toy against his clothed length. Then he decides to amp up the setting to the highest one.

Toes curling and lashes fluttering, Yeosang winds himself up for as long as he can take it, finally caving and flipping up his skirt to show his dribbling, straining erection. “A-Ah!” He squeaks when the toy finds its way to his sensitive tip, shuddering as he slowly, agonizingly slowly runs the wand down, down, down before he rolls it back up his cock. He continues that up and down for a few minutes, wanting to sneak a glance at Jongho, but he simply can’t. He wonders what the blonde thinks, what  _ he’s _ thinking about all this. Does he find Yeosang sexy? Is he making him hard? Can he see how desperate Yeosang’s body is, how his dick twitches and his hole winks for something to be inside? Damn how he wishes it could be Jongho to fill him up.

Just that thought alone has him panting and moaning louder, working the toy over his cock faster and faster. He’s starting to get so lost in it, sweat sliding down his temple as he begins rolling his hips, humping the toy. He’s so gone that it startles him when he suddenly feels something against his forehead, eyes snapping open to look up at Jongho.

“Gotta do my job.” The younger whispers, patting at Yeosang’s face with a blotting cloth to soak up the sweat.

“O-Oh… right..” Yeosang slows down a little bit to let Jongho do what he needs to, making note that the blonde is avoiding eye contact. Is that a good or bad sign? His gaze flicks down to Jongho’s crotch for a second, internally growling when he finds his shirt is hanging over that area, obstructing his view. 

“There ya go, hyung.” Jongho pulls back, checking over Yeosang’s face one last time before he smiles so damn adorably, soon heading back to his seat.

That’s all Yeosang can take. Being touched and watched by Jongho while masturbating is just too much. With a few more touches of the loudly humming vibrator, Yeosang is tossing his head back, groaning lewdly as he cums for Jongho to see, ribbons of white splattering over the cheerleader costume.

He’s a shaky, trembling mess by the time he’s switching the toy off, panting hard as he goes to turn the camera off too. Gathering the courage to do so, he soon turns and looks at Jongho… who’s staring back at him quite intensely.

“Job well done.” Yeosang breathes with a short giggle.

“You too.” Jongho jokes along.

They share a laugh before the silence follows, Jongho still staring at Yeosang. 

“Wanna get ready for the next one?” He offers and Yeosang nods.

The rest of filming goes smoothly, Yeosang’s heart nearly giving out more than once due to Jongho’s insistent patting of his face. Jongho is a good worker, though, so he pays him well just before seeing him off. 

“I’ll see you next week?” Jongho says just before he walks off.

“Yup, I’ll text you.”

“Bye, bubblegum baby.” He waves, finally leaving, Yeosang closing the door behind him before he lets out a breath.

Wow. Jongho… actually watched him get off a few times today. But… he didn’t come onto Yeosang at all and acted very sweet until the end… So… maybe he isn’t really affected by Yeosang?

He starts to believe that as the weeks progress. Even if Jongho is seeing all his best tricks, he doesn’t once cross the line or even act like he wants to. That incident of him seeing Yeosang dressed as a cheerleader was the only indicator he finds Yeosang attractive at all. It’s disheartening, but it’s also challenging, Yeosang determined to get Jongho to show his cards. Even if he doesn’t want Yeosang, he can’t stand how neutral he’s being.

Which is why, about a month and half after they initially started this whole thing, it’s strange when Jongho finishes up his makeup and says, “Y’know, hyung, I’ve been doing some research and I think you need some extra help.”

“Extra help? What do you mean?” Yeosang asks, a touch offended. He’s an amateur professional, after all.

“Well…” He gestures towards Yeosang’s body. “Every star needs a fluffer, right?”

Blank. Yeosang’s mind just… goes blank. He stares at Jongho for a few moments before he shakes his head to snap out of it.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m sure you know what a fluffer is, hyung.” He giggles and Yeosang bites his lip.

“Well…  _ yeah, _ but I’m pretty sure they don’t even exist.”

“Don’t exist?”

“Yeah, people don’t just… fluff… It’s more… it’s more of a fantasy, more of an… excuse to…” His eyes widen. “Is this an excuse to fuck me off camera?” He exclaims, gawking in disbelief.

“Well…” Jongho shrugs a little, smile smug. “We could do it  _ on _ camera, too, if you w—“

“Jongho!”

“ _ What? _ ” He chuckles, placing a hand on Yeosang’s knee. 

Glancing down at his large hand practically engulfing his knee, Yeosang looks back up at Jongho with a knowing look.

“You  _ know _ what, you cheeky bitch!” 

“I don’t know what, my bubblegum baby, you gotta use your words.” 

The  _ nerve. _

“Oh? What’s this side of you?” He purrs, quite liking where this is going.

“What do you mean?” Jongho teases, pulling Yeosang from the chair and into his arms, effortlessly lifting him up.

“Usually you’re so sweet and innocent, where is this all coming from?” He asks, not shy as his robe comes undone, bare body pressing against Jongho’s clothed one.

“I may be sweet, but I’m far from innocent.” Jongho wraps Yeosang’s legs around his hips, the blonde laughing when Yeosang gasps at the feeling of his bulge. “I just can’t take it, okay? Week after week, watching you fall apart on toys and fingers… I just…” Their eyes meet. “I just want you to come undone because of  _ me. _ ”

Shivering, Yeosang nods. “I’ve  _ been _ wanting that. You should’ve been my personal fluffer all this time.” 

Eye smiling, Jongho carries him over to the couch, tossing him onto it before he starts undoing his belt. “Well, let's make up for lost time then.” 

It’s not long before he’s freeing an impressively long, thick cock, already dripping precum and pulsating. Yeosang wets his lips with a swipe of his tongue, getting to his knees in front of Jongho.

“Can I?” He asks as he curls his fingers around his cock, the throbbing member twitching at the contact.

“O-Oh yeah.” 

Drooling on his tip, he lets his saliva run down to his fingers before he starts jerking Jongho off, getting his dick nice and wet. The blonde is hissing and groaning in pleasure, a hand coming down to Yeosang’s pink locks, gripping his hair gently. 

“Don’t tease, hyung.” Jongho pants out, sucking in a sharp breath when Yeosang gives in and wraps his lips around his tip. “Mm, yeah, th-that’s it…”

Yeosang gets straight to work, on his hands and knees now, working his mouth over Jongho’s dick. With each push forward, his lips meet the base, nose kissing his pubis as he deepthroats him. Jongho is letting out surprised moans as he grips his hair with both hands now, moving his head to his desire. 

“W-Wow, Yeosangie hyung, you take it so,  _ so _ well.”

“Mmmhmm.” He gargles and slurps and sucks loudly, lewdly, not minding the drool sliding down his chin.

Jongho drops his left hand from Yeosang’s head to his ass, gripping his cheek and giving it a light smack before he snakes his fingers down, rubbing against his hole. Yeosang nearly chokes, eyes fluttering back at the feeling of Jongho’s thick finger pressing against him, threatening to push inside.

“You want me in here, don’t you? How long have you been fantasizing that your toys are actually me?” 

Pulling off his cock with a lewd pop, Yeosang pants out, “For  _ so _ long.”

“It’s been years, hasn’t it?”

He can only nod, unable to lie when he’s this wound up.

“Fuck, that’s so hot. You’re so pretty, hyung, I thought I could never have you… but you’ve been wanting me all this time.”

Jongho picks Yeosang up, laying him back on the couch before spreading his legs, gripping his thighs tightly as he stares down at Yeosang’s pretty pink cock and asshole.

“Can I… fuck you raw?” He asks, visibly shivering when Yeosang nods.

Leaning over to snatch up a bit of lube, he then drizzles it onto himself and Yeosang, making sure everything’s nice and slick before he presses his tip against Yeosang’s asshole. 

“Oh my god… I can’t believe I’m actually gonna…” Jongho groans before he pops his cockhead inside Yeosang, the pink haired man letting out a squeal. “Ngh,  _ fuck. _ ”

It’s been way too long since he’s felt a real, hot, throbbing cock inside him and he’s never had someone this big and girthy before. He’s even giving his toys a run for their money, he’s so long and thick. It already feels too much and he’s just barely easing inside, inch by inch, Yeosang able to feel every vein, every twitch. It’s not long before he’s halfway inside, little sparkling stars lining Yeosang’s vision. 

“Ngghh, w-wow, Jongho, fuck, you’re so big…” He groans, back arching and toes curling. 

Jongho grips his gyrating hips, holding Yeosang still as he pushes the last few inches of himself inside. 

“Whoa…” He grunts a little, nose scrunching cutely in concentration, like he’s trying his best not to cum. “Oh fuck, oh  _ god, _ you feel so good.”

They stay like that for a few moments, breathing hard and staring into each other’s eyes as Jongho clearly tries to collect himself before he ends up nodding, pulling his hips back shakily.

“Can I move?”

“That’s kind of the whole point.” Yeosang giggles, Jongho grinning.

“I’ll get ya for that one.”

Clearly having got ahold of himself, he starts a brutal pace, rawly fucking Yeosang with vigor, with passion, with purely animalistic force. Yeosang can’t contain it, whining and squealing, the noises escaping quite embarrassing but he can’t help it. It’s starting to feel so good that he’s seeing more stars, eyes tearing up ever so slightly from the intensity.

“Mmm… so good, you feel so,  _ so good. _ ” Jongho moans, Yeosang swearing and babbling compliments about how Jongho’s so big, so hot, so amazing, best he’s ever had. 

Yeosang’s ankles end up on Jongho’s shoulders, the blonde rolling his hips up furiously, in and out, in and out, leaving Yeosang breathless. It’s starting to reach a fever pitch, Yeosang shaking and sobbing out, “Y-You’re gonna… m-make me…”

“Cum for me, hyung. I want you to cum all because of me.”

As if on command, Yeosang cums instantly, crying out Jongho’s name as he releases between them. Jongho’s thrusts become erratic, groaning out, “Where do you want it?” He shudders when Yeosang weakly whimpers that he can do it inside, pushing his entire cock all the way inside before he shoots hot and creamy deep inside Yeosang.

Ragged pants fill the air, Jongho staring down at Yeosang with stars in his eyes. After returning back to earth, Yeosang snorts a little and smiles back.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” He can’t help but ask, Jongho’s smile widening.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Uh, no, that’s why I asked.” He laughs loudly, all noise ceasing when Jongho continues.

“Because I love you, hyung.”

Pausing, Yeosang blinks at the blonde in disbelief. “You… what? For real?  _ Me? _ ”

“Of course. I know it’s cheesy to say that after what we just did, but…” He reaches down and cups Yeosang’s cheek in his hand. “I love you.”

“But… my job—“

“Doesn’t define you.” He says firmly. “I knew you were gonna say that. I don’t want you to think I view you as lesser or that I’m using you for sex because you’re hot and this is part of your job. I actually really, really love you.”

Ears burning, Yeosang mumbles, “W-Wow… I… I don’t know what to say.” 

“Say you love me back?” 

Glancing up at Jongho, he sees the hopeful, nervous look on his face and he melts.

“Of course I love you back, Jongho, isn’t it obvious?” 

“Uh, no, that’s why I asked.” Jongho teases gently, Yeosang smacking at his chest.

“Dammit!”

“Love you truly, my bubblegum baby.”

“Love you, too, you absolute brat.”

Jongho sticks his tongue out at Yeosang before he leans in, connecting their lips in a soft, warm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, but so is just you reading! So thank you and I hope you enjoyed 💛
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Have a great day! 💛💛💛


End file.
